Greatest Treasure
by Haugh Wards
Summary: It is Christmas 2071. The Potter Family spend Christmas Eve with the oldest generation, Harry and Luna Potter. A Christmas that won't be forgotten, as it will be for the final time. Fluff ahead with sadness.


**AN:** **I always find difficulty finding a nice fic where Harry is old and married and having more family. So I wrote this. Enjoy.**

The years had been kind to one Harry James Potter.

It was now Christmas of 2071 and he was now ninety-one years old with a large family.

He had recently celebrated seventy two years of marriage with his beloved wife, Luna Potter (formerly Lovegood). They had gotten married quite young at nineteen and eighteen, a mere month after Luna graduated from Hogwarts.

At twenty-one he and Luna had their first child, James Sirius. Two years later they had their second child, Primrose Sunshine (Luna chose her name). A few more years had passed before they were both blessed with twins, Donegal Julius 'DJ' Potter and Georgia Lily Potter. When James and Primrose were in their mid teens they had one last child, Orlando Xenophilius.

With five children, it wasn't easy to maintain order, especially since the two twins were born pranksters who loved messing up the house just for fun. The year before they had started Hogwarts Headmistress McGonagall retired, citing that she had enough of twin pranksters for a lifetime.

When Harry and Luna were forty-two and forty-one they became grandparents for the first time. James had married his Hogwarts sweetheart and they had bore three children.

Primrose had got married young too and Harry and Luna found themselves with six grandchildren before they turned fifty.

It had became a trend for the Potter's to marry and start families while still young. By the time Harry and Luna reached their mid-sixties they had three great-grandchildren, and Orlando was the only one at this stage still having children.

The years kept coming and going and Harry watched as his large family grew. He had long since retired from the Ministry and now his son-in-law was the Head of the Auror Office. His daughter Georgia was the Chief Witch in the Wizengamot and James had just retired from his longstanding post as Minister For Magic. Donegal was the former leader of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and had recently been memorialised on a Chocolate Frog Card for his achievements. Primrose took after her mother and became a well known Magizoologist who had found the elusive Crumple Horned Snorkack in Finland. Orlando became a Quidditch Player for the Chudley Cannons and brought the team out of the funk they had had for years with his Quidditch talents. His family had achieved so many accomplishments over the years. His favourite accomplishment was the one his beloved wife had. She had been voted Witch Weekly's Most Beautiful Witch thirty-one times.

He watched the now grey hair on his wife and he smiled. Despite age taking its effect on his wife, she was still the most beautiful and wonderful person he ever laid eyes on.

Activity was all around him as the five generations of his family were in his large home this Christmas. It was a tradition on Christmas Eve for all the family to get together with the oldest generation and everyone had made it. His own children, his grandchildren, his great-grandchildren, and great-great-grandchildren.

"Grandad," came the voice of his eight year old great-great-grandchild, Harry (named after him of course). "I got you a gift."

Harry smiled as he took hold of his young grandchild and sat the young boy in his lap.

"What did you get me my boy?" Harry asked playfully. Out of all his great-great grandchildren, young Harry was his favourite. The young boy was the spitting image of him in his younger days, unruly black hair and green eyes. He even had a scar on his forehead. Not a lightning bolt, but where a cut was when the young lad fell off his bicycle two years prior.

The young boy handed a wrapped gift to him. Harry opened it to find a picture of himself with little Harry on his knee. Both were smiling at the camera.

"Mummy said you would like it," Harry said enthusiastically. "Do you like it Granddad?"

Harry held back a small tear and hugged his grandson. "I love it, thank you Harry."

"Can we play shoo the donkey?"

Harry chuckled and pulled the boy on his lap and started singing.

"Shoe the donkey, shoe the donkey, shoe the donkey's big toe, shoe the donkey, shoe the donkey, shoe the donkey's big toe," he sang away in his old feeble voice and bounced the young boy on his lap. He had done this with all his children and grandchildren and they all loved it.

He still couldn't believe he was a great-great-grandfather. Not many would get to live long enough to have great-grandchildren let alone great-great-grandchildren. It was an accomplishment he was very proud of.

A few hours later the evening event was over and everyone had left. The smile disappeared from Harry's face as he was sure it was the last time he would see any of them.

Harry had grown weaker the past year and the Healer told him a few months back that he didn't have long to live. He had only told his wife about it as he couldn't face telling his children that he was dying. Luna had gone off and told their children anyway and they made sure to drop in and spend time with him before he died. They had all grown old now. James had turned seventy a few months ago and Primrose was next to reach that grand age.

The next day he and his wife had a quiet Christmas Dinner with his oldest and longtime friend Neville Longbottom, who had recently retired as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Neville's own wife Hannah had passed away a few months prior and he was rather depressed looking. Harry's other old friends had all now passed away. His 'brother' Ron had died of a heart attack fifteen years ago and his 'sister' Hermione had died two years ago. The only Weasley remaining was Ginny who had become a recluse since her own husband Colin Creevey died twenty years ago.

Harry hated seeing his friends die in front of him the past twenty years and often wished to be taken away before he could hear of another death of one of his loved ones. He often feared that he would see his darling Luna die in front of him but life hadn't been that cruel to him.

 **One week later** he was in the living room with his wife counting down the seconds to the new year.

"5...4...3...2...1..."

"Happy New Year Luna," he cried joyously, pulling his wife into a sweet and brief kiss.

"Happy New Year Harry," she said in a dazed voice back.

They both started to slow dance with each other, a dance they had done every new year with each other for over seventy years.

Luna looked into her husband's eyes. Smiling, she leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. Despite being old, he pulled her in closer while kissing and didn't let go. Eventually they broke apart after their long kiss.

"I love you," she whispered into his mouth.

"And I love you," he whispered back into her mouth.

They walked hand in hand to their bedroom. Suddenly a look of terror went into Harry's eyes and he fell into the bed, clutching at his chest with his right hand.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Luna cried, holding onto her husband's left hand.

"This is it," he said, his words like ice as they penetrated her heart and her mind.

"No," Luna cried. Despite knowing that her husband was dying, she didn't want to believe it. She wanted to be with him forever. She didn't want to go on without him.

"Luna," he breathed out, chest heaving. "I love you."

Luna wasn't going to hear those words though. She was reminded of that Muggle movie she and Harry went to see over seventy years ago in the local cinema when he first told her he loved her.

"Luna, join me," he breathed out, holding out his right hand, having removed it from holding his chest.

Sobbing, Luna climbed into the bed and held Harry close. Harry leaned forward with his remaining strength and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Wit isn't man's greatest treasure. You are my greatest treasure. I love you."

"I love you too."

And Harry was no more. His eyelids had closed and his body stiffened. Luna cried softly into her husband's shoulder, hugging him through the night.

Death however was feeling compassionate. Having taken the soul of the one who had once claimed all three of his creations he gave Harry a choice.

Luna felt herself falling asleep despite not being tired. She felt her eyes closing and she suddenly got a cold feeling.

She opened her eyes to find herself standing in the bedroom. When did she stand up?

She felt arms on her shoulders, snaking their way around and pulling her close. She knew these arms. She turned and saw a youthful Harry in front of her. A Harry who gave her a wide smile and took hold of her hand.

"It's time," he spoke softly.

They both shared one last kiss as their souls were spirited away.

 **IlIlIlIlIl**

"Mum, Dad," James called out as he stepped out of the Floo into his parents home. "Happy New Year."

Where are they? He wondered as he checked the living room and the dining room. Are they still in their beds?

He found them and broke down in tears. He hadn't cried since his 'Aunt Hermione' died two years ago and this had now broken his heart.

Five days later the funeral of Harry and Luna Potter took place. They were buried in Godric's Hollow Cemetery next to each other.

Among the many mourners were two soulful spirits who watched the funeral. Once the funeral was over Harry and Luna made their way to heaven to start their next great adventure.

Together.


End file.
